gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Grand Theft Auto V
(in Japan) | Release = PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 17. September 2013 PlayStation 4, Xbox One 18. November 2014 Microsoft Windows 14. April 2015 | Genre = Action, Open-World-Spiel, Third-Person-Shooter, First-Person-Shooter (nur PS4, Xbox One & PC) | Spielmodi = Einzel- und Mehrspieler | Plattform = Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, Playstation 4, Xbox 360 und Xbox One | Einstufung = USK: 18, PEGI: 18, ESRB: M(17) | Vorgänger = Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony | Nachfolger = Grand Theft Auto Online }} Grand Theft Auto V (auch Grand Theft Auto Five oder kurz GTA V, GTA 5) ist ein Open-World-Action-Adventure-Videospiel, das von Rockstar North in Schottland entwickelt und von Rockstar Games herausgegeben wird. Das Spiel ist die erste wesentliche GTA-Veröffentlichung seit Grand Theft Auto IV (2008) und glänzt mit innovativer Spielweise, die besonders die Open-World-Freiheit, die Erzählkunst, den missionsbasierten Spielablauf und Grand Theft Auto Online betrifft. Das insgesamt 15. Spiel der Grand-Theft-Auto-Serie spielt im fiktionalen heutigen Los Santos, dessen Umland und dem ländlichen Blaine County im US-Bundesstaat San Andreas. Eine frühere Interpretation von Los Santos und San Andreas findet sich bereits in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (2004), das in der dritten „Ära“ spielt. Rockstar zufolge ist Grand Theft Auto V das bis dato größte Open-World-Spiel der Welt. Es konzentriert sich auf „die Jagd nach dem allmächtigen Dollar“, was sich auch im Logo des Spiels widerspiegelt: Bei dem großen „V“ mit der Banderole „FIVE“ handelt es sich um einen stilisierten Teil einer alten Fünf-Dollar-Note. Grand Theft Auto V wurde am 25. Oktober 2011 offiziell angekündigt, jedoch wurde erst ein Jahr später der Veröffentlichungszeitraum (Oktober 2013) bekanntgegeben. Der Debüt-Trailer zu dem Spiel wurde am 2. November 2011 vorgestellt. Die erste Demo-Version des Spiels wurde der Presse am 11. Oktober 2012 vorgeführt. Am 31. Januar 2013 wurde das endgültige Veröffentlichungsdatum mit dem 17. September 2013 bekanntgegeben. Im Rahmen der Spielemesse E3 wurde Grand Theft Auto V am 09. Juni 2014 für PlayStation 4, Xbox One und PC angekündigt. Am 18. November 2014 wurden die Xbox-One- und PlayStation-4-Fassungen des Spiels veröffentlicht. Die PC-Version sollte ursprünglich laut Rockstar Games am 27. Januar 2015 erscheinen, sie wurde jedoch am 13. Januar 2015 auf den 24. März verschoben. Am 24. Februar 2015 wurde eine weitere Verschiebung der PC Version auf den 14. April 2015 angekündigt. Am 14. April 2015 erschien Grand Theft Auto V auch für den PC. Handlung Die Handlung beginnt mit einer Rückblende in Jahr 2004: Die berühmten Bankräuber Micheal, Trevor und Bradley führen einen Überfall in einem kleinen Ort in North Yankton (North Dakota) durch. Die Operation gerät außer Kontrolle, wobei Bradley erschossen wird. Michael fängt sich ebenfalls eine Kugel ein und bleibt im Schnee liegen, während es Trevor gelingt zu flüchten. Neun Jahre später lebt Michael unter falscher Identität in Los Santos den Lebensstil eines Jetsetters mit eigener Jacht, Villa und schickem Auto. Trotzdem ist er mit seinem Leben unzufrieden. Seine Frau Amanda liebt ihn nicht mehr und seine Kinder im Erwachsenenalter können ihn nicht verstehen. Auch fehlt ihm der gewisse Nervenkitzel. Auf der anderen Seite der Stadt, in den ärmlichen Bandenvierteln, lebt der Ex-Sträfling Franklin Clinton, der es sich nach seinem Gefängnisaufenthalt zum Ziel gesetzt hat dem Alltag aus blutigen Bandenkriegen zu entkommen und mehr Ordnung in sein Leben zu bringen. Mit seinem Freund Lamar Davis arbeitet er für einen zwielichtigen Autohändler namens Simeon Yetarian, der die beiden gelegentlich auffordert, Autos der säumigen Ratenzahler „wiederzubeschaffen“. Franklin und Michaels Wege kreuzen sich, als Franklin im Simeons Auftrag in Michaels Villa einbricht. Franklin wird dabei jedoch von Michael überrascht und aufgefordert, ihn zu seinem Auftraggeber zu führen, woraufhin Michael Simeon verprügelt. Nach diesem Vorfall wird Franklin entlassen, freundet sich jedoch mit Michael an, der von nun an sein Mentor wird. Als Michael und Franklin, im Glauben, es handle sich um den Wohnsitz von Amandas Verführer, eine Villa im Besitz des mächtigen Kartellbosses Martin Madrazo demolieren, droht dieser mit tödlichen Konsequenzen, sollte Michael nicht für den Schaden aufkommen. Um die Kosten in Millionenhöhe zu bezahlen, sieht Michael sich gezwungen, mit Franklin und seinem alten Freund Lester die frühere Laufbahn wieder einzuschlagen. Bei einem spektakulären Raub werden Juwelen im Wert von mehreren Millionen erbeutet. Über die Fernsehberichterstattung erfährt Trevor, der mittlerweile in der Wüste mit Crystal Meth dealt, von dem Überfall. Er ist schockiert, als einer der Zeugen im TV einen häufigen Spruch seines totgeglaubten Komplizen Michael zitiert. In selben Moment betritt Johnny Klebitz den Trailer, der Trevor wegen der Affäre mit Johnnys Freundin Ashley zu Rede stellen will. Immer noch unter Schock und Alkoholeinfluss tötet Trevor ihn mit einer zerbrochenen Bierflasche. Johnnys Tod löst einen Krieg zwischen Trevors Drogenbande und den Bikern aus. Ebenfalls verfeindet sich Trevor mit den Aztecas und den O’Neills, nachdem diese ihm einen Deal mit den Triaden platzen liessen. Michael kämpft unterdessen mit diversen Problemen: Seine Frau und Kinder haben ihn endgültig verlassen und das FIB sitz ihm wegen seines Comebacks im Nacken. Franklin erfährt, dass Michael seine Freunde in North Yankton damals an das FIB verraten hat. Im Gegenzug erhielt seine neue Identität, die es ihm ermöglichte, sich aus dem bisherigen Metier zurückzuziehen und mit seiner Familie ein neues Leben anzufangen. Da Michael mit dem Juwelenraub seinen Teil der Abmachung nicht eingehalten hat, wird er von der Bundesbehörde erpresst und zu gefährlichen Gelegenheitsjobs gezwungen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt tritt Trevor wieder in Michaels Leben ein, der Michael mithilfe seines Stammkunden Wade Herbert ausfindig gemacht hat. Das Trio aus Michael, Franklin und Trevor trifft sich zum ersten Mal, als Sie einen Job für das FIB erledigen, bei dem es um die Luftbefreiung eines Zeugen geht. Trevor ist Franklin gegenüber zunächst skeptisch, hält ihn für einen Amateur. Diese Meinung ändert er jedoch schlagartig, als Franklin ihm hilft, ein gut bewachtes Frachtschiff im Hafen von Los Santos zu plündern. Die Beute, eine Superwaffe der Regierung, muss jedoch wieder zurückgegeben werden. Über das FIB lernt Michael den Milliardär Devin Weston kennen, der Michael dabei helfen kann seinen Kindheitstraum, bei einer Vinewood-Produktion mitzuwirken, zu erfüllen. Devin nutzt zudem Franklins Fähigkeiten als Autodieb, um einige der seltensten Wagen der Welt zu stehlen. Devin Weston verspricht Franklin, Michael und Trevor dafür einen ordentlichen Geldbetrag. Ebenfalls werden Michael und Trevor von Martin Madrazo für einen Job angeheuert. Trevor verliebt sich dabei jedoch in Madrazos Ehefrau Patricia und entführt diese kurzerhand. Um dem Zorn des mächtigen Kartellbosses zu entfliehen, verstecken sich Michael und Trevor in Trevors altem Wohnsitz, dem Trailer Park in der Wüste. Von hier aus führen Michael, Franklin und Trevor einen weiteren Überfall auf die Bank der Kleinstadt Paleto Bay aus, der in einen blutigen Straßenkampf mündet, dem das Trio nur schwer entkommt. Auch erledigt Franklin mit Trevor und Michaels Hilfe die Köpfe der O’Neill–Bande. Michael überzeugt Trevor davon, Patrica zu ihrem Mann zurückzubringen, damit Michael seinen Traum vom Vinewood-Film verwirklichen kann. Dafür verspricht Michael ihm einen Überfall auf die Union Depository zu wagen, was schon früher eine Art Lebensziel der beiden Gangster war. Wieder in Los Santos will Trevor Michael dazu überreden, den alten Gangkomplizen Bradley aus dem Gefängnis zu befreien. Dabei schöpft jedoch Trevor Verdacht, dass Bradley damals an Stelle von Michael beerdigt wurde. Sofort bricht er nach North Yankton auf, um das zu prüfen. Als Trevor beim Ausheben von Bradleys Grab von Michaels Verrat damals erfährt, bricht ein Streit aus, wobei beide mit einer Waffe aufeinander zielen. In diesem Moment wird der Friedhof von den Triaden, die sich für den Verlust der Geschäftsbeziehung mit den O’Neills rächen wollen, gestürmt. Trevor kann fliehen, während Michael von den Triaden gefangen genommen wird. Nachdem Franklin alle Autos für Devin Weston besorgt hat, soll er diese mit Trevor zu einer Abladestelle nahe Paleto Forest bringen. Dort angekommen stellt Franklin fest, dass Weston ihn über den Tisch gezogen hat und Franklin kein Geld erhält. Während der Fahrt erfährt er ebenfalls, dass Michael von den Triaden festgehalten wird. Mithilfe eines Ortungsdienstes lokalisiert er Michael in der Fleischfabrik am Rande von Los Santos. Es gelingt Franklin, seinen Mentor im letzten Moment zu retten. Von nun an geht es bergauf in Michaels Leben. Seine Familie kehrt zu ihm zurück und er wird Co-Produzent des Films „Der Zusammenbruch“. Wenig später fordert das FIB Michael und Franklin dazu auf, eine Crew für einen Einbruch in das FIB-Gebäude zu organisieren, um dort belastende Dokumente für Steven Haines zu stehlen. Die Dokumente können zwar entwendet werden, dennoch drohen Haines Machenschaften aufgedeckt zu werden, da sein Assistent Sanchez ihn verraten hat. Haines stürmt daraufhin in eine Besprechung zwischen Michael und Dave, um diese zu eliminieren. Die Sache gerät außer Kontrolle, als das Gelände plötzlich von mehreren Regierungsbehörden und der Privatarmee Merryweather gestürmt wird, wobei Michael, Haines und Dave ins Kreuzfeuer geraten. Haines erschießt Sanchez, so kann er flüchten, während sich Michael und Dave einen Ausweg erkämpfen müssen. Untererwarteter Weise kommt ihnen Trevor dabei zur Hilfe, der Michael zwar nicht verziehen hat, jedoch noch ein letztes Mal mit ihm zusammen Das große Ding drehen will. Gegen Ende der Handlung hat Michaels Film Premiere auf dem Vinewood-Boulevard. Währenddessen wird Michael Haus von Killern im Auftrag von Devin Weston umstellt, da dieser Michael für den Unfalltod seiner Assistentin Molly verantwortlich macht. Diese wurde zuvor auf der Flucht vor Michael am Flughafen vom Triebwerk eines Kleinflugzeuges zerschmettert. Im letzten Moment gelingt es Michael das Haus zu sichern und seine Familie zu retten. Trevor, Michael, Franklin und Lester beschließen nun, das „große Ding“ zu drehen, ehe es zu spät ist. Beim Raub werden mehr als 200 Millionen Dollar erbeutet. Am Abend nach dem Überfall erhält Franklin Besuch von Devin Weston, der von ihm die Ermordung von Michael fordert. Zuvor forderten Haines und Dave ihn allerdings bereits auf, Trevor zu töten. Der Spieler kann nun selber entscheiden, wie er die Story enden lässt: Entscheidet er sich, Trevor zu ermorden, ergreift dieser die Flucht. Franklin und Michael verfolgen ihn zu den Ölfeldern, wo er nach dem Zusammenstoß mit einem Öltank den Tod in den Flammen findet. Wählt man Michael zu töten, muss man ihn zunächst zu einer Fabrikanlage jagen. Dort geht die Verfolgungsjagd dann zu Fuß und unter Schusswechsel weiter. Am Ende stößt er Michael über die Brüstung eines Fabrikturms, sodass dieser nur noch an Franklins Hand hängt. Hier kann der Spieler entscheiden, ob er Michael fallen lässt oder ihm hochhilft. Hilft man ihm hoch, wird Michael sich jedoch selbst in die Tiefe stürzen. Entscheidet man sich für Die dritte Alternative werden weder Michael noch Trevor erledigt, dafür allerdings Steven Haines, Devin Weston, der Triadenboss und Franklins verräterischer Ex-Kumpel Stretch. Spielablauf Einzelspieler Der Spielablauf von Grand Theft Auto V ähnelt wie immer seinen Vorgängern: Um das große Ziel, 100 Prozent Spielfortschritt zu erreichen, muss der Spieler eine Reihe Haupt- und Nebenmissionen erfolgreich abschließen. Hinzu kommen verschiedene Zufallsereignisse (zum Beispiel einen flüchtigen Dieb stoppen), Rennen, Sportaktivitäten, Monsterstunts und andere Aufgaben, die der Spieler bewältigen muss. Mehrspielermodus → Hauptartikel: Grand Theft Auto Online Das Spiel besitzt im eigentlichen Sinne keinen Mehrspielermodus. Im Spiel ist ein weiteres Mehrspieler-Spiel inbegriffen, es trägt den Namen Grand Theft Auto Online. Da Grand Theft Auto Online nicht mehr nur eine nahezu leblose Welt aus Grand Theft Auto adaptiert, sondern die Möglichkeiten dieser übernimmt und sie mit zahllosen eigenen Möglichkeiten, Aufgaben und Missionen ausstattet, wird GTA Online von Rockstar Games nicht nur als einfacher Mehrspielermodus, sondern als eigenes Spiel angesehen. Grand Theft Auto Online wurde den Spielern am 1. Oktober 2013 zugänglich gemacht. Entwicklung Während einer Telefonkonferenz im September 2009 antwortete Take-Two-Geschäftsführer Strauss Zelnick auf die Frage eines Zuhörers bezüglich der Zukunft von Grand Theft Auto. Er sagte: „Wir werden es nicht ankündigen, wir werden nicht ankündigen, wenn wir es ankündigen, und wir werden keine Strategie über eine Ankündigung ankündigen, ebenso wenig wann wir es ankündigen oder die Ankündigungsstrategie, die sich mit der Ankündigung der Strategie beschäftigt.“ In einem Interview aus dem Jahr 2009 mit der „ “ diskutierte Grand-Theft-Auto-Produzent Dan Houser seine Arbeit, unter anderem auch die Zukunft der Serie. Houser sagte, dass er plane, an ein 1.000 Seiten umfassendes Drehbuch mitzuschreiben. Im selben Interview erklärte Houser die grundsätzlichen Arbeitsprozesse bei der Entstehung neuer GTA-Spiele, nach denen erst die Stadt und danach die Hauptfigur geplant werde. Im Juli 2010 schrieb Rockstar North sieben Stellen aus, die im Zusammenhang mit einem neuen Titel stehen sollten. Das Unternehmen wollte unter anderem Umweltgestalter, Physikprogrammierer und Charakteranimatoren einstellen. In der Stellenanzeige wurde nach Personen mit „beruflicher Erfahrung im Entwickeln von Third-Person-Action-Spielen“. Es ist unbekannt, ob Rockstar für Grand Theft Auto V suchte oder sein „ “-Team aufstocken wollte. Ankündigungen und Veröffentlichungen miniatur|Das Logo von Grand Theft Auto V * Rockstar Games kündigte Grand Theft Auto V am 25. Oktober 2011 auf seiner Twitter-Seite an, zusammen mit dem Hashtag #GTAV und einem Link auf seine Hauptseite, die das Logo des Spiels zeigte. Unter dem Logo vermeldete ein Text, dass ein Trailer am 2. November 2011 veröffentlicht würde. Tags darauf installierte Rockstar einen Countdown auf seiner Startseite. * Am 2. November 2011 veröffentlichte Rockstar den Debüt-Trailer zu Grand Theft Auto V. Der Film ermöglichte eine erste Vorschau auf das kommende Spiel und enthüllte Los Santos und seine nähere Umgebung als Handlungsort. Andere Besonderheiten im Trailer waren unter anderem Golf, Flugzeuge, Jetskis und ein Fitnessstudio. Das im Trailer verwendete Lied heißt „Ogdens’ Nut gone Flake“ der britischen Gruppe . * Am 3. November 2011 vermeldete Rockstar Games, dass die Entwicklung von Grand Theft Auto V im vollen Gange sei und es in Los Santos und seinen „umliegenden Bergen, Landschaften und Stränden“ spielen würde. Ferner sei es „das größte und ehrgeizigste Spiel, das Rockstar je entwickelt hat“, Sam Houser nannte es gar als „radikale Neuerfindung des Grand-Theft-Auto-Universums“. Rockstars Mutterunternehmen Take-Two nannte Grand Theft Auto V „eine kühne neue Orientierung von Open-World-Freiheit, Erzählkunst, missionsbasiertem Spielablauf und Online-Mehrspieler“, während der Konzern bestätigte, dass sich die Handlung vor allem um „die Jagd nach dem allmächtigen Dollar in einem neuaufgelegten, heutigen Süd-Kalifornien“ drehe. Weder Veröffentlichungstermin noch Plattformen wurde in der Mitteilung bekanntgegeben. * Fünf Tage später enthielt Take-Twos zweiter Vierteljahresbericht aktuelle Informationen zu bevorstehenden Produktstartterminen – das neueste Spiel in der Liste war Grand Theft Auto V, das mit „TBA“ (Ankündigung erfolgt) markiert war. Am 2. Februar 2012 während Take-Twos dritten Vierteljahresberichts bescheinigte Geschäftsführer Strauss Zelnick Entwickler Rockstar einen „gewaltigen Fortschritt“ bei der Entwicklung. Elf Tage danach schrieb ein unbekannter Rockstar-Vertreter in einem firmeneigenen Frage-und-Antwort-Blog, dass der Entwickler unermüdlich arbeite und hoffe, in einigen Monaten weitere Informationen veröffentlichen zu können. * Am 9. Oktober 2012 veröffentlichte eine polnische Fanseite Bilder einiger Vorbestellerposter, die eine Spielpublikation im „Frühjahr 2013“ nahelegte. Auf dem Bild war das vorausgegangene „Kammerjäger“-Artwork abgebildet sowie eine bis dato unbekannte Illustration eines Schlägertyps mit einem Baseballschläger und einem wütend wirkenden Hund an einer Leine. * Einen Tag später wurde bekannt, dass eine Filiale des britischen Videospiel-Einzelhändlers „Game“ in Brighton ein ähnliches Bild eines GTA-V-Artwork auf Twitter postete, erneut mit Frühjahr 2013 als Stichtagsdatum. Das Werbematerial zeigte eine Reihe neuer Artworks für das Spiel, unter anderem eine Polizistin, die eine Blondine verhaftet, sowie einen bewaffneten Mann auf einem Quad. Noch am selben Tag verkündete Rockstar, dass Grand Theft Auto V irgendwann währen des zweiten Quartals 2013 für PlayStation 3 und Xbox 360 veröffentlicht würde, Vorbestellungen könnten ab 5. November 2013 getätigt werden. * Am 1. November 2012 sichtete ein GTAForums-Benutzer ein scheinbares Vorbesteller-Artwork für das Spiel in einem Walmart-Geschäft in Toronto. Das Werbematerial zeigte eine andere Version der blonden Frau (ohne die Polizistin). Ungefähr zur selben Zeit gingen zahlreiche exklusive Bilder für Vorbesteller um, die einige Orte des Spiels zeigten. Die Bilder befanden sich in Minibildbetrachtern, ein Sammlerstück für Vorbesteller. * Am 8. November 2012 enthüllte das amerikanische Spielemagazin in seiner Dezemberausgabe, die drei Hauptprotagonisten Michael, Trevor und Franklin. In der Cover-Story zu Grand Theft Auto V wurden die Charaktere sowie einige Nebencharaktere kurz vorgestellt. Des Weiteren wurden Einblicke in die Welt sowie in das Gameplay gegeben. Es wurden neue Bilder und Artworks gezeigt. * Am 14. November 2012 wurde der zweite Trailer veröffentlicht. Dieser zweite Film gab einen ersten Einblick in das Gameplay und bestätigte abermals die drei Hauptcharaktere. Als musikalische Untermalung lief der Song „ “ der US-amerikanischen Soul- und Poplegende . * Ursprünglich wollte Rockstar den zweiten Werbetrailer am 2. November 2012 veröffentlichen, am ersten Jahrestag nach der Veröffentlichung des Debüt-Trailers ein Jahr zuvor. Allerdings verhinderten Stromausfälle infolge von Hurrikane Sandy in den New Yorker Büros die Weiterarbeit, was den Erscheinungstermin auf den 14. November 2012 verschob. * Am 30. April 2013 wurde der dritte Trailer veröffentlicht. Dieser bezog sich auf die drei Charaktere Michael, Trevor und Franklin. Dabei wurde einiges über die Alltagssituationen der Charaktere preisgegeben. Als musikalische Untermalung liefen folgende Songs: Michael: – Radio Ga Ga Trevor: – Are You Sure Hank Done It This Way? Franklin: – Hood Gone Love It * Am 23. Mai 2013 stellte Rockstar Games die Special Edition und die Collector’s Edition, die diverse unterschiedliche Zusatzinhalte und Gegenstände beinhalten, offiziell vor. Beide Sondereditionen konnten bis zur Veröffentlichung, dem 17. September 2013, vorbestellt werden. * Am 9. Juli 2013 wurde ein Gameplay-Video von Rockstar Games veröffentlicht. Das knapp fünfminütige Video erlaubte erstmals Einblicke in das In-Game-Material und erklärte wesentliche Features, wie zum Beispiel das Wechseln der Charaktere und die Entscheidungsfreiheit bei Missionen. * Am 15. August 2013 wurden erstmals offizielle Informationen zum Multiplayer-Spiel namens Grand Theft Auto Online veröffentlicht. In einem knapp dreiminütigen Gameplay-Video wurden einige wesentliche Inhalte, wie beispielsweise der Content Creator vorgestellt. Der Release von Grand Theft Auto Online wurde auf den 1. Oktober 2013 gelegt. miniatur|Der offizielle deutsche TV-Trailer * Am 29 August erschien ein weiterer Trailer, der gleichzeitig als TV-Werbung fungierte. * Während Sonys E3-Pressekonferenz vom 09. Juni 2014 wurde bekanntgegeben, dass Grand Theft Auto V ebenfalls für die PlayStation 4 erscheint. Dazu gab es einen neuen Trailer, der Gameplay-Szenen des Spiels auf eben dieser Konsole zeigte. Zeitgleich bestätigte Rockstar Games, dass Grand Theft Auto V ebenfalls für die Xbox One und den PC erscheint. * Am 12. September 2014 gab Rockstar Games das Releasedatum für die PS4- und die Xbox-One-Version, sowie für die PC-Version bekannt. Der Release der Next-Gen-Version wurde auf den 18. November 2014 festgelegt. Die PC-Version wurde auf den 27. Januar 2015 verschoben. * Am 13. Januar 2015 wurde die PC-Version vom ursprünglichen Datum am 27. Januar 2015 auf den 24. März 2015 abermals verschoben. * Am 24. Februar 2015 wurde die PC-Version erneut auf den 14. April 2015 verschoben. Die Raubüberfälle wurden für den 10. März 2015 angekündigt. * Am 10. März 2015 erschien schließlich das Heists-Update mit den angekündigten Raubüberfällen. * Am 14. April 2015 wurde Grand Theft Auto V für den PC veröffentlicht. * Nachdem am 12. Dezember 2017 das Update „The Doomsday Heist“ erschien, veröffentlichte Rockstar Games am 15. Dezember des gleichen Jahres das Criminal Enterprise Starter Pack, mit dem eine Vielzahl an Inhalten – auch abgesehen von Barvermögen – gegen Echtgeld erworben werden kann. * Am 20. Dezember 2018 gab Rockstar Games bekannt, dass die „Grand Theft Auto V: Premium Online Edition“ ab sofort erworben werden kann. DIese enthält das Hauptspiel und das Criminal Enterprise Starter Pack. Features * Riesige, von Beginn an erkundbare Spielwelt, die nicht nur von Menschen, sondern auch von einer Vielzahl an Tieren bevölkert wird. Erstmals kann der Spieler mit diesen in größerem Umfang als bisher in Interaktion treten. * Bisher größte Zahl an manövrierbaren Land-, Wasser- und Luftfahrzeugen der GTA-Serie. * Einzigartige, erkundbare Unterwasserwelt mit verschiedenen Pflanzen und Tieren. * Erstmals gibt es drei Protagonisten: (Michael, Trevor und Franklin). Jeder von ihnen besitzt eine eigene Spezialfähigkeit. * Auch das Internet gibt es wieder, es bietet aber viel mehr Funktionen als bisher, zum Beispiel Wertpapierhandel. * Der aus San Andreas bekannte Kauf von Immobilien kehrt zurück. Zusätzlich kann man jetzt auch einzelne Garagen kaufen, in denen sich ausschließlich Autos abstellen lassen. Es lassen sich auch öffentliche Geschäfte, zum Beispiel Bars erwerben. * Fahrzeuge lassen sich wieder modifizieren. Man kann nicht nur, wie in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, die Karosserie optisch tunen, sondern es lassen sich auch leistungsbezogene Eigenschaften verändern. * Auch Waffen lassen sich nun – ebenfalls optisch und leistungsbezogen – modifizieren. * Die Polizei ist deutlich strenger, schneller und schlauer, sodass man durch Fliehen schnell von einem auf zwei Fahndungssterne kommt. Außerdem verfolgt sie den Spieler auch geschickter und taktischer. Es dauert nun auch länger, bis man seine Fahndungssterne wieder los ist. * Das Radar wurde von Grund auf überarbeitet, sodass es während der Fahrt dreidimensional angezeigt wird. Die Gesundheitsanzeige wird neben der Anzeige für Schutzweste und Spezialfähigkeit unter dem Radar angezeigt. * Die Gesundheit sinkt schneller – sowohl vom Spieler als auch von allen anderen Personen im Spiel. Die Gesundheit lädt sich nun auch nur noch zu 50 Prozent auf, um volle Gesundheit zu erlangen, muss man entweder etwas trinken (zum Beispiel Limonade vom Automaten) oder ein Erste-Hilfe-Päckchen suchen. Durch die Spezialfähigkeiten wird es jedoch auch einfacher, sich im Gefecht zu schützen. * Im Gegensatz zu vielen Vorgängern erhält man für das Bestehen von Missionen (bis auf die Überfallmissionen und „Fremde und Freaks“-Missionen) keine Belohnungen mehr. * Die Versionen für die PlayStation 4, Xbox One und PC enthalten eine Reihe neuer Features: neue Waffen, Fahrzeuge und Aktivitäten, eine erweiterte Tierwelt und erstmals eine First-Person-Ansicht (die bereits für GTA III geplant war, jedoch auf Grund technischer Schwierigkeiten recht früh verworfen wurde). Versionen Neben der Standardversion für PS3/Xbox 360 wurden zwei weitere limitierte Versionen veröffentlicht, die über weitere Elemente, sowohl im als auch außerhalb des Spiels, verfügen. Für die Next-Generation-Konsolen und den PC existieren weder eine Special Edition noch eine Collector’s Edition. Vergleich der Inhalte * Materieller Inhalt, kein Spielinhalt. PlayStation 4, Xbox One und PC Die Next-Gen-Fassungen erhielten eine grafische Überarbeitung sowie einige exklusive Features, etwa neue Flora und Fauna. Außerdem wurden Details der Spielwelt, etwa einzelne Gebäude, überarbeitet. miniatur Für Spieler, die bereits eine PlayStation-3- oder Xbox-360-Version von Grand Theft Auto V besitzen und sich das Spiel noch einmal für die PlayStation 4, Xbox One oder PC kaufen, gibt es die Möglichkeit, die eigenen Online-Spielstände auf die nächste Konsolengeneration zu übertragen. Dabei müssen die Konsolen nicht zwangsläufig vom gleichen Hersteller stammen, beispielsweise können Xbox-One-Spieler die Speicherstände sowohl von ihrer Xbox 360 als auch von ihrer PlayStation 3 übernehmen. Zudem leuchtet der Dualshock-4-Controller während einer Polizeifahndung rot/blau und während einer Online-Sitzung in Crew-Farben. Außerdem besitzen die PlayStation-4-, Xbox-One- und PC-Fassungen eine First-Person-Perspektive. Die Auflösung der PS4- und Xbox-One-Version beträgt 1080p bei einer Bildrate von 30 fps. Die PC-Version unterstützt eine Auflösung bis zu bei einer standardmäßigen Bildrate von 30 fps, die jedoch wahlweise auf 60 fps geändert werden kann oder aber auch gänzlich deaktiviert werden kann. Systemvoraussetzungen (PC-Version) Minimal * Prozessor: Intel Core 2 Quad Q6600 @ 2.40 GHz/AMD Phenom 9850 @ 2.5 GHz * Grafikkarte: Nvidia Geforce 9800 GT 1 GB/AMD Radeon HD 4870 1 GB * Arbeitsspeicher: 4 GB * Betriebssystem: Windows Vista Empfohlen * Prozessor: Intel Core i5-3470 @ 3.2 GHz/AMD FX-8350 @ 4 GHz * Grafikkarte: Nvidia Geforce GTX 660 2 GB/AMD Radeon HD7870 2 GB * Arbeitsspeicher: 8 GB * Betriebssystem: Windows 7, 8 (64 Bit) Bildergalerie PlayStation3-Packshot GTA V.jpg|PlayStation-3-Cover Xbox-360-Packshot GTA V.jpg|Xbox-360-Cover GTA V PS3 Superslim Bundle E3.png|PlayStation-3-Bundle mit Headset GTA V Special Edition.jpg|Inhalt der Special Edition GTA V Collectors Edition.jpg|Inhalt der Collector’s Edition GTAV-PC.jpg|PC-Cover GTAV-PS4.jpg|PS4-Cover GTAV-XB1.png|Xbox-One-Cover Rekorde Das Spiel sammelte innerhalb der ersten Wochen nach Release schon die ersten Einträge im Guinessbuch der Rekorde. * Meistverkauftes Action-Adventure-Videospiel in 24 Stunden * Meistverkauftes Videospiel in 24 Stunden * Entertainment-Marke, die am schnellsten die eine Milliarde US-Dollar geknackt hat * Videospiel, das am schnellsten die eine Milliarde US-Dollar geknackt hat * Videospiel mit dem höchsten Umsatz innerhalb von 24 Stunden * Höchster Umsatz, der von einem Entertainment-Produkt je innerhalb von 24 Stunden generiert wurde * Am häufigsten angesehener Trailer eines Action-Adventure-Videospiels Take-Two gab außerdem bekannt, dass GTA V bis zum Mai 2018 über 95 Millionen Mal ausgeliefert wurdeGTA-V-Verkaufszahlen. Damit löst das Spiel Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas mit 27,5 Millionen verkauften Einheiten als meistverkauften Grand-Theft-Auto-Titel ab. Auszeichnungen Grand Theft Auto V wurde ausgezeichnet mit: * dem in den Kategorien: ** Meisterwartetes Spiel 2012 ** Spiel des Jahres 2013 ** Bester Soundtrack 2013 * dem in den Kategorien: ** Britisches Spiel 2014 ** Bestes Gamedesign 2014 ** Multiplayer 2014 Trivia * Während der Entwicklung trug das Spiel den Codenamen „RUSH“. * An verschiedenen Stellen steht zwar sinngemäß, dass im Spiel keine real existierenden Behörden, Orte und Personen dargestellt werden und jede Ähnlichkeit zufällig ist, aber, um nur ein Beispiel zu nennen, ist es sehr offensichtlich, dass das FIB auf dem FBI basiert. Darüber hinaus gibt es noch sehr viele Anspielungen im Spiel, die vermutlich nicht zufällig sind. Diese Hinweistexte sind Standardsätze in Filmen, Serien, Videospielen und anderen fiktiven Stoffen, um sich gegenüber Dritten rechtlich nicht angreif- oder gar strafbar zu machen. Weblinks * * Offizielle GTA-V-Website en: Grand Theft Auto V es:Grand Theft Auto V pl:Grand Theft Auto V pt:Grand Theft Auto V fr:Grand Theft Auto V ru:Grand Theft Auto V it:Grand Theft Auto V ar:غراند ثفت أوتو V ja:グランド・セフト・オートV hu:Grand Theft Auto V nl:Grand Theft Auto V Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-Spiele